Reincarnated Mystery of Love
by IShipEverything28
Summary: Lets just say this isn't the normal Johnlock fanfiction ;D
1. Confusion Chpt 1

**Sherlock had many mysteries...but this was a mystery that was almost...**

**out of this world...**

"well that was terrible..." John said coming home covered with blood and dirt.

"Don't be so absurd John, we haven't had a real case in a full week!" Sherlock exclaimed.

John then collapsed on to the couch in exhaustion.

"I think I'll be going to bed" John said

Every night Sherlock wished he could stay up with him. He always got bored at night.

Once John got into his room Sherlock got on to his computer. He figured it would

make him less bored. Right then something strange happened. Sherlock Holmes

was actually tired! Since John wasn't there to keep him company he plopped

on to the bed, and eventually fell asleep.

…... …... …...

Morning came, so he got up from his couch and looked out the window to see what he thinks is

normal boring lifes. Suddenly he heard John get up.

"Good morning Sherlock." John said

Sherlock wondered why John's voice sounded more girlier than usual. When Sherlock looked

away from the window he was in complete...and utter...shock.

"JOHN!?" Sherlock yelled.

"Who's John?"

Sherlock could not deduct how this could happen but John was a girl!

…**...**

"My name is Jane" she said.

The only thing Sherlock could deduct from this is that it was possibly a new reincarnation of John

Still how did Sherlock remember stuff when he and John were both men?

"Oh...um sorry..Uhm..Jane."

"You acting quite weird." Jane said.

Sherlock wasn't sure what to do it's not like he can be his own client to figure this out.

"Well you should hurry up, and get dressed Greg said he yet another mystery for us to solve"

said Jane with a smile.

Sherlock didn't really mind that this was happening. He didn't know what was happening, but

strangely... he liked it. John..or I mean Jane was actually kind of pretty with her short curly

sandy blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Sherlock knew he wasn't going to start a

relationship though so he went to his room to get dressed as if it was his normal life.

((((( WILL BE CONTINUED FOR CHAPTER 2 SHORTLY)))))


	2. Normal life I guess Chpt 2

Soon enough we were in the cab on our way to see detective Lestrade. I felt all of the

awkwardness

swell up into the cab. Sherlock was red. Blushing.

"Is there anything wrong?" said Jane.

Sherlock soon caught himself stare at her. Was he in love? Did he know it?

Sherlock shook the thought out of his head.

"I'm fine." he said

"I worry for you, you know." Jane said

"What would I do without my sociopath."

I could tell Jane was trying to lighten up the mood to make me feel better. I wondered

If she was still the same as john. My memories are not the same.

"Sherlock are you sure your not day dreaming or something?"

"Were here you know." Jane said

Sherlock then got out of the cabby to find out that detective Lestrade was still the same

gender. To think about it, they were all the same. Except John.

"You see were pretty sure that this murder has to do with a serial killer." Greg said.

"We thought you should probably check it out."

Even though something big just happened in his life he continued to make deductions

on the body. The body was a woman. By the look of it she was choked, straggled, and

stabbed twelve times. She had been coming home from work when the murderer

had kidnapped her. She also...oh. A note. The note said lets go play a game

Sherlock. Sherlock's heart had then broke in two when he saw the name below next

to an address. The name said Jim M.

Suddenly Sherlock got up and left.

"Where do you think you're going." Greg said.

"I will take care of this get rid of all the police and leave."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." Greg said.

Before they knew it Sherlock left followed by Jane.

"Whats wrong Sherlock you seem...worried."

"Look at me Jane."

"I never want you out of my sight just please were in danger." Sherlock said

"Why are we in danger..please tell me."

Sherlock could see the tears in her eyes he could almost cry with her.

"Its a man named Jim Moriarty."

Right then she started crying. I could tell she also remembered him.

Jane hugged Sherlock.

"Of course I will never leave you."

"We should go home if we want to be a bit safer." said Sherlock

As he called a cab a tear had shed from the detective's face.


	3. My dear Watson

Soon Sherlock and Jane got back to 221B. Sherlock knew he had to

protect her even though it wasn't John. This was still his blogger.

Night came.

"I'll be going to bed then." said Jane.

"Well then you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Yea I figured that."

After that she made us a cup of tea, and went to bed.

I guess I wont be sleeping for a while. Right after I drank

the rest of the tea I felt a bit drousy. Moriarty...

I tried to control myself from sleeping. I kept slapping and

trying to waking myself up. Damn you moriar-.

And by then I was asleep..

…... …... …...

I then woke up. Jane was gone and it was about 2:30am. Suddenly I got a text.

Are you ready for the game Sherlock?

-JM

Jane is wait-ing :)

-JM

WHERE ARE YOU

-SH

Cool down I'm at the old dungeon a few blocks away

-JM

The sound of the word dungeon didn't sound that great.

I knew I could not waste any time so I quickly ran to

the old dungeon. When I got there there was a sign on the door

that said right this way Sherlock :)

I then busted down the doors to hear Moriarty's voice saying

right this way, so I followed it. After a while Sherlock stopped

by a door when he heard Moriarty say "Your here!"

When I opened the door my heart practically broke.

Sherlock saw Jane In chains with only her red bra and underwear.

She was cut and had multiple scars.

"Like her new look?" Moriarty said.

I pointed my gun at him.

"Here we go again." he said

"Whats the game Moriarty." Sherlock said annoyingly.

"You haven't figured it out yet?!"

"Wow your so slow aren't you."

"I'm serious Jim." Sherlock said.

"Well I'm sure you you've got close to John.. I mean Jane." Moriarty smiled

"You?" Sherlock said confusingly.

"Yes I've changed reality blah blahblah blah blah."

"You get the point."

"Still Sherlock It's not a dream."

"You either pick this reality or the other."

"Thats the game Sherlock..you have to play it." Moriarty said.

Sherlock started to laugh putting down the gun.

"Then I guess I've won the game."

"Both realities have a detective and a blogger."

"I love both John and Jane equally."

"Well then Sherlock your smarter than I thought."

"Fine I'll give you John back, but you should know you'll be seeing me again."

"Let..Her...Go."

With that Moriarty pushed a button to let Jane go. She then dragged herself

into Sherlocks arms. She could not hold her self. Her forehead was against my

forehead, and she was breathing very heavy. Who knows what Moriarty did

to her.

Sherlock picked Jane up with both of his arms and left ignoring Moriarty.

Once Sherlock got home he quickly layed Jane on to the couch. He then

put a rag on her forehead lightly rubbing her face. She is truly beautiful.

I guess I can't control these emotions anymore. Sherlock has

gotten used to human emotions by now.

"Listen to me Jane."

"Whats wrong?" she said.

"Tonight is the last night we'll be together." Sherlock said with a lump in his mouth.

"Why?"

"Whats wro-"

"I don't know how or why but I do know this is our last night..."

"So please Jane belive me."

"So if its our last night we get to well..say our goodbyes."

"Or whatever we need to say...or do."

Sherlock's face was as red as a tomato. He knew what she was thinking.

Who cares though right.

I put my hand on her cheek and smiled. She smiled back. Before I knew it I was leaning

my face toward her slowly... Apparently I was not good at this sort of thing so she grabbed

my coat collar and kissed me with all of her pain and agony. If you want to know why I

don't want to get into a relationship is because I'm afraid I'll lose them. Sadly I will be

losing her.

"Goodnight Sherlock." She said trying to make a smile.

"I love you..."

A while later she was asleep.

"I love you too..."

"My dear Watson..."

((((Don't worry one more chapter :D )))))


End file.
